


Drabble: To The Moon On Gossamer Wings.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jackandahat: "It was just one of those things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: To The Moon On Gossamer Wings.

_It was just one of those things, just one of those crazy flings._ The Cole Porter song croons through the sound system and Bond slowly turns around, glancing naturally at the entrances and exits.

Trevelyan is sitting next to him by the time Bond's gaze is back where it began.

"Clean up the room?" Bond asks casually.

"Of course," Trevelyan's hand opens on top of Bond's thigh. With a slight shift, the spare room key is back in Bond's pocket.

Trevelyan smirks at Bond as he walks away.

_It was great fun, but it was just one of those things._


End file.
